Demons I Cling To
by GhostlyMayhem
Summary: A dream involving King Dedede and Meta Knight reveals that one certain snail might have his eye on not one, but two males at the castle. One-sided Dedede/Escargoon/Meta Knight. AU, one-shot.


**...**

**Demons I Cling To**

**...**

_A warm hand trailed lightly across his shoulder. He giggled softly under his breath at the soft touch. Even with his eyes shut, Escargoon knew exactly who was touching him._

_"Go on..."_

_The snail smiled, slowly opening his eyes. He rolled over to face King Dedede, who rested beside him. "What was I talking about?" Escargoon asked with a small sigh, relaxing his body into his new spot on the bed._

_"You was sayin' why you liked me," Dedede reminded him with a smile, scooting closer._

_"Ahh... I remember." Escargoon gave a nod. "Well... I knew for the longest time that under your hard exterior... You had a heart." He brought his hand up and placed it gently against the king's bare chest, lightly stroking the blue feathers. "That you really did care about me..." He smiled. "...and even though you never showed it... I still knew..."_

_Dedede placed his hand over his. "Ya knew what?"_

_Escargoon leaned closer, until the penguin's beak was just inches from his face. His moved his hand up toward Dedede's neck. "...that there's love inside you..."_

_Dedede took hold of Escargoon's hand, slowly bringing it up toward his beak. "Only for you, Goonie..." He pressed his lips against the snail's hand._

_Something pressed against his shoulder at that very moment. Escargoon slowly rolled over (much to the king's dismay) to see what—who—was nudging him lightly. The snail came face to face with someone he didn't expect to see... Well, not tonight, anyway. Escargoon blinked._

_"Meta Knight?"_

_At that, King Dedede sat up immediately, turning to face the figure lying on the other side of Escargoon. "What's he doin' here?" he demanded._

_"Ask Escargoon," Meta Knight said calmly. "This is his dream."_

_Dedede turned his attention to the snail. He seemed genuinely hurt as he spoke, "Goonie..."_

_Escargoon sat up as well, his demeanor seeming nonchalant by the unexpected arrival of the star warrior lying beside him. "What? He's right. This __**is**__ my dream..."_

_"Well I don't like sharin'," Dedede huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared coldly at Meta Knight._

_"If it hasn't become quite clear, sire, I've been havin' dreams about you." Escargoon glanced over at Meta Knight. "And you." He turned back to the noticeably jealous penguin. "So if you have a problem with sharing me, then that's too bad, because this is my dream... and I control what happens here."_

_When Dedede didn't respond, Meta Knight spoke up, "It is not unusual for someone to be attracted to two people at once."_

_Dedede bolted up toward Meta Knight, pointing his finger at him in a threatening manner. The knight wasn't phased. "You stay outta this, ya tin can!"_

_"You weren't even responding," Escargoon reminded him in exasperation. "And he's right. About being attracted to two people... That's exactly what I'm feeling right now."_

_"What, that you was attracted to the two of us?"_

_"...Yeah."_

_Dedede scoffed. "What could ya possibly see in him?"_

_"Well..." Escargoon glanced over at Meta Knight, who stared at him back with kind yellow eyes. The snail smiled faintly. "...he's mysterious... yet... he's trustworthy, and he does care about me. After the whole ordeal with Maimaigoon..." He instinctively tensed at the memory of his transformation into a demon by Nightmare Enterprises. "...Meta Knight came to talk to me... and... even though I'd always had a little crush on him... that talk we had sealed the deal for me."_

_"Sealed the deal for what?" Dedede sounded distressed by what Escargoon could possibly mean._

_"...For all those dreams I've been havin'," Escargoon murmured faintly, tearing his gaze away from both males, instead focusing on the satin covers of the bed he was sitting on. "They used to just be about you, Dedede... but after the talk I had with Meta Knight... I started havin' dreams about him, too."_

_Meta Knight narrowed his eyes at Dedede, and the king could only guess that the star warrior was smirking under his mask. "Now we know who Escargoon truly has feelings for."_

_Dedede shot a glare in Meta Knight's direction. "Shut up!" he growled, "Goonie is mine!"_

_"He might as well be mine," Meta Knight shot back, eyes flashing dangerously._

_As Dedede made a move to jump at the knight, Escargoon brought his hands up, pushing the both males back. "Both of you, just __**stop!**__ I don't want you two to fight over me!"_

_"You ain't suggesting we share, are ya?" Dedede questioned, still keeping his steely gaze on Meta Knight. "I told ya I don't share! I'm the king, and I get what I want!"_

_"But this is my dream," Escargoon reminded him sternly. "And here, I get what __**I**__ want..."_

_He took hold of the king and pulled him close, until his hot breath blew softly against Dedede's blue feathers. Dedede stared into his eyes, ready to lean in for a kiss when Escargoon reached over and grabbed Meta Knight by his cloak, pulling the star warrior close. The snail took hold of Meta Knight's mask, as the star warrior placed his hands over his own, piercing yellow eyes staring into soft emerald. The mask was removed without the slightest hesitation, and the snail pressed his lips against Meta Knight's, softly at first, but gradually rougher. Dedede seemed to follow along—much to Escargoon's surprise—decorating the snail's purple skin in soft kisses, from up his arm, up to his shoulder before reaching his neck._

_That was when Escargoon suddenly switched. He pulled away from Meta Knight suddenly, quickly pressing his lips against Dedede's. The star warrior didn't seem to mind the abrupt change—Meta Knight took Dedede's previous place, leaving a trail of kisses along Escargoon's other arm and shoulder until he reached his neck, even taking the time to lightly suck on the snail's neck._

_Dedede pulled away, taking his previous position at Escargoon's neck. Both the penguin and the star warrior kissed and sucked and even nibbled on the snail's neck, pairs of hands tracing along every inch of the mollusk's body. Escargoon moaned loudly, feeling a flood of heat in his lower regions, his female part letting itself be known. Even in his delirious state, he was sure he was wet—no, he was __**dripping,**__ he could feel something leaking from his entrance, his juices staining the blankets..._

* * *

Escargoon gasped awake, jolting into a sitting position. His skin felt hot and his nerves felt burned out. His left hand was under the covers, touching his underside, which felt slick and wet, and he couldn't tell if it was perspiration or...

_...Wait a sec._

The morning light was leaking into his room. He should have awake an hour ago, but that dream was much too good to break away from. He knew it, his body knew it, and his mind knew it too. He pulled away the sheets covering his body, and he was not at all surprised by what he found.

The sheets were well stained with a white fluid—fluid that was still leaking out of the small slit from his moist underside. Two digits on his left hand, he found, were also covered in the white substance.

He stared at the growing stain with wide eyes, unable to take his mind off the fresh dream he had just had. He should have felt embarrassed by this—he should have, _would_ have normally felt... _dirty._ Especially under the circumstances of his dream—that he was attracted to both King Dedede and Meta Knight. And that was exactly the reason. There was nothing wrong about what he felt, so he couldn't feel embarrassed by his body's natural reaction to lust, that he pleasured himself as the dream happened. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't feel dirty. Instead he felt... strangely relieved. Oddly relaxed. At peace.

_I... I love them._

He'd always loved King Dedede, even if the penguin did rather treat him badly from time to time. Even so... the snail knew the king cared—he just had a hard time showing it. And with Meta Knight... there was always something there, something that attracted Escargoon to the mysterious star warrior. A small crush which had now become full blown into something new, something... _exciting._ Having the two males he was deeply attracted to in one dream, both kissing him and touching him all over... It was no wonder he pleasured himself.

_But it'll never happen..._ He reminded himself silently._ It was to good to be real... It was just a dream._ He couldn't help but sigh, his eyes locked on the stain as he wiped his left hand off on the blanket. "Great... now I'm gonna have to change the sheets..."

Despite the reality that hit, he smiled lightly._ Even so... that was the best dream I ever had._

* * *

**A/N: Naughty ending is naughty. XD I have no regrets about this AT all. I've been wanting to write a Meta Knight/Escargoon one-shot, but then I thought: What would be better than a threesome dream between Dedede, Goonie and Meta Knight? Well, where Dedede and Meta Knight have fun with Escargoon at the same time? This three way is heavily based on the three way pairing of Bill/Sookie/Eric from True Blood. Escargoon is the Sookie of the three way pairing with Dedede and Meta Knight XD**

**I just couldn't help myself. XD I just couldn't. Berry's Ambitions and I are convinced that Escargoon has a crush on Meta Knight, so it'd be no surprise that he has naughty dreams about both Dedede and Meta Knight.**

**I recommend listening to the Hurts remix of Lady Gaga's "Judas" while you read this. It just fits the three way so perfectly. X3**

**Anyway, please review if you liked this! :D**


End file.
